Silent Hill: Holy Mother
by thatonedude
Summary: with the loss of Nick the two women stumble into a burnt out building...
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill or any of the characters mentioned from the games. Konami owns all of it.)

1. two years later

_"Come on! Come on!" Dahlia said to Alessa._

_She was being dragged across a floor in a house that was near the outskirts of town. Her mother was being rough with her again. Making her do things she didn't want to. It was always like this since as far back as she could remember._

_"No! No! I don't want to!" Alessa cried out as her mother tried to drag her to her feet._

_"Just do as your mommy tells you now. I just want you to lend me a teeny bit of your power, that's all." Dahlia said still struggling with her daughter. _

_Alessa began to cry as her mother drug her across that floor of the dark dusty hallway towards a staircase. She didn't trust Dahlia in the least bit anymore, but still wanted to be with her. _

_"No! I don't want to!" Alessa screamed out. _

_"It will make everyone happy...and it will be good for you as well." Dahlia replied._

_Alessa tried to struggle out of her mothers grasp but she had dug her nails into her arm. Her mother was overpowering her. As they continued to struggle she caught a glimpse of someone, more of a ghostly presence off in the corner of the room. It was a man in a brown jacket with brown hair combed back. _

_"No! Mommy please understand, I just want to be with you. Just the two of us, can't you understand?" She whimpered._

_Dahlia suddenly stopped what she was doing and loosened her grip on her daughter. She looked down at Alessa and then let out a sigh. Her shoulders slumped as if she had resigned to her daughters pleas. _

_"You really mean it... Yes, I see. Maybe your mommy has been wrong." Dahlia said thoughtfully. _

_"Mommy..." Alessa whimpered._

_"Why didn't I see this before? There is no reason to wait. Herein lies the mother's womb! To obtain the power to create life. I could have done this all by myself!" Dahlia said to her self._

_Alessa looked up frightened by her mothers expression. She knew that something bad was going to happen very soon. Something that would cause a dark cloud to rest over her for the rest of her life. The beginning of a long nightmare. _

"Mommy?" Cheryl mumbled still halfway sleeping.

Cheryl Mason sat up and looked at the clock, her head was pounding again. It always hurt when she had nightmares. She saw that she had an hour until she had to go to work. She looked at the picture resting on the bedstand, it was one of herself and her father, Harry Mason. A deep longing rushed through her as she took her eyes off the picture.

"Man, my head hurts." She said.

She got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up for work. Another day, another dollar, she thought to herself as she climbed into the shower. She let the hot water spray down on her and closed her eyes for a few seconds. The hot water made her feel better and released some of the tension that caused her headache.

She climbed out after a few minutes and got dressed walking out of her apartment quickly. She walked to work everyday because it helped to clear her mind. That and she didn't really like to rely on her vehicle to get her places. She looked at the rusty old yellow Volkswagon Beetle that sat in the parking lot of South Ashfield Heights. She glanced to her side and saw Frank Sunderland standing near the front door with a bag of garbage. She smiled and waved, something she only did to people she knew well.

He stopped her, rushing up to her, the bag nearly ripping open. He looked slightly concerned as he approached her. She began to wonder if maybe he was going to evict her.

"Hello Cheryl, I was just wondering how the room is working out for you?" He asked.

"It's working out good Mr. S, thank you for asking." She said feeling just slightly uncomfortable standing here talking to him.

"That's good to hear. Seems like lately I've been getting a lot of complaints, mainly from the third floor. But there were a few exceptions on the other two floors." He began mumbling more to himself.

"Well everything is A-Okay in my room, nothing to complain about here." She replied.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that. Um, one other thing though, if you see a young man with blond hair wandering around that place just call the cops okay?" He said.

She smiled, nodded and began to walk away turning back to look at the apartment once. She then stopped once more and called out to Frank Sunderland.

"Mr. Sunderland?" She said.

"Yes what is it?" He asked.

"Have a good day." She muttered and walked off.

It was a huge irony that after her little encounter with evil two years before, she found herself working in a mall. There she sat in a quiet little bookstore near the middle of a busy part of the shopping center sitting thoughtfully in the corner of the room staring at the random people that walked by the store. A co-worker stood at the desk chewing gum, looking bored, and flipping through a magazine. Multi-talented, Cheryl thought sarcastically.

She got up from the corner she was sitting and grabbed a book that had been carelessly dropped by a customer and put it in it's respectable place. She looked at the title of the book, it gave her a chill.

The Holy Mother by Nick Carroll.

She quickly took her hand away from it and began to walk to the checkout desk. In her hasty retreat she nearly knocked a customer over.

The very title of the book sent a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, it was almost as if it was a premonition. Out of the thousands of books she put away on shelves she had never seen that particular book ever, even though she worked there for almost a year.

"Hey Claire, did you ever put any weird books on any of the shelves lately?" she asked her co-worker as she went behind the counter.

"Uh...take your pick, I think most of them are weird." Claire groaned.

Heather knew when her fellow employee was getting bored. It was mainly the impatient clicking she did with her nails. Not that it wasn't understandable, Claire unlike Heather, had a life outside of the book store. She partied and went to the clubs a lot. So much that some days she'd come in late and hung over.

She was thought to be the one employee that would end up quitting or get fired. But much to Heather's surprise she held onto the job for the last seven months, almost as long as Heather managed to hold onto it. In her opinion Claire was a little too stuck up and a bit vain but all in all she was easier to get along with then the rest of the employees.

Suddenly without warning a feeling struck her, it came so suddenly that she knocked over a cup of coffee. She watched it spill all over the counter in slow motion seeing every drop of it hit. The lights began to dim slightly and then just like that the feeling left her.

"What the hell was that about Heather?"

"What did you call me?" Cheryl asked.

"I said what the hell was that about Cheryl, why is something wrong?" Claire asked her.

She nodded her head and began to clean up the mess she made. Her mind began to race with a thousand thoughts and even worse, with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She looked back up at Claire who was now watching her with the utmost interest.

"What?" Cheryl asked defensively.

"Nothing, I'm just making sure you don't go schizo and try to kill me." Claire shot back.

Suddenly another jolt hit her, this time she knew what it was. But I ended it! She thought as she grabbed hold of the edge of the counter and began to grip it tightly. She felt an evil presence somewhere in the building, somewhere near her.

"Maybe you should go in the back and and stack boxes for awhile." Claire suggested.

"Yeah maybe I should." She mumbled and began to walk to the back.

She sat on one of the boxes in the back room feeling no energy to even work at all. It seemed as if just sensing a familiar presence made her tired and weak. It made her feel helpless at the same time. Her head began to ache and her stomach cramped. Everything was going black.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked as she fell to the floor.

She was standing inside a room full of people, some of which she thought looked familiar and others that didn't look familiar at all. They stood in a dark candle lit room with an altar of some kind in the middle. On the altar was a child, a little girl.

This can't be happening! She thought in a panic.

"It's all in my head." She moaned.

They began chanting something she'd never heard before, they dressed in dark robes and even though it wasn't familiar it seemed achingly so. As she watched helplessly she saw to her horror that they were getting ready to burn the little girl. She tried to close her eyes but she realized that she couldn't. She begged not to have to see this horrible vision any longer but was not given the mercy she desired. She witnessed the child writhe in pain, watched helplessly as the little girl was transformed into something ugly and charred. She smelled the smoke and burning flesh that came from the little girl.

Then as they wrapped her in a shroud and began to haul her body away, a person began to chant a prayer of some sort.

"To the new mother, Holiest of them all. She sacrificed everything to give us peace and in the end perished. Praise to our Holy Mother Dahlia! May we resurrect her with our new found powers! Praise Dahlia!" They chanted in unison.

Cheryl felt like screaming but couldn't even will herself to move. Slowly she began to float off through a dark void and when she was finally able to move again she was in the stock room with the boxes and boxes of books. She curled up on the floor and began to shiver, praying to whatever may be out there that none of what she just saw was real.


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted

(Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill or any of the characters mentioned from the games. Konami owns all of it.)

Chapter 2

Haunted

She told herself that it was all just a dream yet, Cheryl just couldn't bring herself to truly believe that. She stood in a small restroom in the other end of the mall and looked at herself in the mirror. After a brief moment she looked away; It still gave her the creeps to look at her reflection. She washed up briefly and then went back to her work place.

As she walked inside she saw Claire looking at her both puzzled and slightly frightened. She felt the urge to walk up to her and slap her but managed instead to give her a somewhat sarcastic expression that caused her co-worker to look away in embarassment. She walked behind the counter and began looking through forms for new releases, looking for the ones that went out on display cases and the others that went straight to the shelves.

"I have to ask Cher...What happened back there? You were shaking like someone just told you your dad died." Claire mumbled pretending to work.

Cheryl sensed a hint of worry in her voice, she also sensed something else, maybe fear. She slowly turned and looked at her co-worker and gave her a pleasant smile.

"I stubbed my toe and it hurt like hell." She lied through the smile.

"Well if it was something else and you want to talk about it..." Claire trailed off lost in some thought, possibly wondering if she should have offered a sympathetic ear.

"I'm good, maybe I'll go home an hour or two early and get off my toe. God, I'm so clumsy." She muttered still using that same fake smile.

She began hating herself for smiling that way, it made her feel like puking. Yet she managed to hold onto it until a customer came by and asked where the Manga was. Claire, a little too eager, rushed to the customers aide.

I'm losing it, she thought as she began to carry some books to the display window. She set them up quietly and then slowly tromped back to the counter. Her stomach was a mess and so was her mind. She grabbed her coat and began to walk over to where Claire and the customer (a young man.) were standing.

"I think maybe I'll just go now if you don't mind covering for me." She said.

Claire looked at her for a second and then nodded briefly up and down as fast as she could. It looked like she was having some kind of seizure. She then quickly rushed back to the counter and checked the young man's items for him. Cheryl looked back once to see if Claire was watching her and too her dismay she was.

_Dahlia..._

The word was ringing loudly in Cheryl's mind, it was causing a sharp pain in her head. She wondered if she even heard that name in the last few years.

As she was walking out of the mall she spotted something that made her blood run cold. Just past a group of young girls chatting with each other and laughing, was a little girl. She stood off to one corner of the building near a fast food stop. Cheryl recognized the girl almost immediately and felt the tears began to well up in her eyes.

The dress, the medium length brown hair much like her own. It was almost surely Alessa as she was before she was burned. Cheryl began to walk towards the girl as fast as she could. As she approached the little girl a sudden pain shot through her head. She looked up and saw the little girl approaching her. As she did everything started to go dark.

Cheryl knew what was happening but was powerless to stop any of it. She Staggered backwards and fell over a bench landing on her side. Pain shot up her left arm and she began to cry out. This was the very fabric of existence morphing into someones nightmares. It was just the way she had done it when she was Alessa all those years ago.

Things began to decay an alarming rate, walls were beginning to show signs of age and plants were dying. There was a movie store across from where she lay, it was beginning to transform, there was a chainlink fence guarding it's entrance.

As the little girl walked up to her, she frowned. It wasn't Alessa, but rather someone who looked like her. Cheryl was beginning to realize that she wasn't the only one capable of doing things beyond human reason. It worried her in the mere seconds she had to think about it.

"Help me." The little girl said.

She suddenly burst into flames and began to thrash around. Cheryl went to put her out when the little girl burst into a thousand pieces of ash. A slight breeze began to blow the ashes away into the darkness that was once a lively mall.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill or any of the characters mentioned from the games. Konami owns all of it.) 

Chapter 3

Reflections

There was a medic standing over Cheryl looking her over when she came to her senses. She blinked twice and then tried to push him away. Another medic also standing over her, grabbed her arm and gently put it at her side.

"Ma'am can you please follow the penlight." The first medic said.

Her eyes followed the light from left to right, up and down. He then put her through a few more tests before letting her stand up on her own. When she did stand up she felt wobbly and almost went down on her face. The medics looked at each other and then at her and offered to take her to the hospital.

"No thank you, I'm fine really. I think I'm just a little stressed from working all the time." She mumbled, knowing full well it was a lie.

"Well we have to take you in, it's procedure. So if you'll just follow me..." Medic two said.

"I really am fine." She said.

"Ma'am you just had a very serious seizure of some kind and we need to get you to a hospital." Medic one argued.

As they escorted her out of the building she saw a dark figure in the back of a crowd of onlookers. She didn't recognize the person, but knew somehow that whoever it was was there to keep an eye on her. Don't they ever give up? She wondered as the medics put her in the back of their ambulance and hauled her off to the hospital. After a brief check-up Cheryl was sent home and told to rest for a few days. She trudged off into the midday light, watching as children played in a playground near the hospital. She noticed a little girl sitting by herself in the sandbox and suddenly she felt sadness fall over her like a thick blanket.

"What's happening to me?" She wondered out loud.

"Cheryl." A gruff voice suddenly spoke from behind her.

She whirled around and saw Douglas standing there looking at her with tired eyes. He was wearing a trench coat and his favorite hat. She walked up to him and managed a smile. He gave her a brief hug and then looked at her.

"I went to the book store but they said you were at the hospital so I came here as fast as I could." He said.

There was a strong silence between them for a moment and then he spoke up.

"So what happened?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing, or maybe I'm just going crazy." She mumbled softly.

"Does it have anything to do with that thing that happened a few years back?"

"I don't know." She said and began to walk away.

"Let me give you a ride to your apartment." He offered.

She put her head down and let him lead her to his old car. They drove all the way to her home in silence. Neither one feeling any need to press the matter further. As she started to climb out of his car he stopped her.

"I'm going down to Silent Hill." He said.

She looked at him for a moment and then shrugged.

"I'm working on a missing persons case, some guy named Steve and his two siblings have disappeared. No one really knows what happened to them, but some guy said that someone fitting the guy's description was seen driving out that way. Who knows right?" He continued.

"Douglas...Be careful, okay?" Cheryl said and started to walk off to her apartment building.

They had a father- daughter like relationship that was somewhat strained. She started to close up when Douglas took on more and more cases. Soon after she decided that she didn't really need him. He still checked on her from time to time, often giving her money. Sometimes she wanted to talk to him, deep down inside she felt lonely, but she never did. It was probably why they didn't speak as much lately. Her unwillingness to open up to him was almost certainly the cause for the awkward silences that always followed between them.

She entered her apartment and sat on the couch that Douglas had brought to her from his basement. Even in her own place she could see the fatherly attempts he sometimes made. A cheap plastic picture frame that sat on a small shelf near her battered TV was a gift that he gave her for no apparent reason. She often wondered if he just saw it and bought it for her because he didn't know her birthday.

There were other things that sat on the shelf, in fact the entire shelf was filled with things he bought as gifts for her from the last two years or so. She looked at an old rag doll he thought she might like, it was secretly one of her favorite things on the shelf but she never once let on that she liked anything on the shelf. She always had a feeling that he knew that she did like the things he bought for her, it was probably why he continued to do it. Douglas was a weird man at times, but his intentions were for the better of things.

She stretched out and laid down on the couch. Her thoughts began to spin through her head at the speed of light. The jumbled together as she started to doze off. _Silent Hill. _Her mind whispered in a polite childlike voice. Her body tensed at the thought but relaxed right after it went away.

_Douglas is going to Silent Hill...You've been getting these visions about something that might be happening there...The cloaked person that was standing in the crowd at the mall seemed suspicious as well...What's going on?_

She let herself fall into sleep on the couch. The darkness that enveloped her consciousness was warm and welcoming. Her slumber was deep almost concentrated. She didn't hear the intruder as it walked inside and left her a note. It watched her sleep for a few minutes hovering over her body. It placed a rough hand on her forehead and brushed a few strands of her brown hair from there. She didn't stir. It walked out of her apartment and on it's way bumped into a young man with shaggy hair and a long dark coat on.

"I've found my mother..." The shaggy headed man muttered and walked off to the third floor of the building.

A thought invaded Cheryl's deep sleep and it was the thought that had woke her up. She got up and went to the sink to grab a drink of water, she felt very thirsty. After drinking heavily from the cup, she began to think about what had happened. It wasn't a full thought, just a small one. Almost nothing, but it was there and it formed into an image of something she hadn't seen in years.

It was a house of some sort.

Something from her previous life maybe. She got up and went to the mirror in the bathroom and looked into it deeply. This was something she always tried to avoid at any cost. Not so because of her looks, she always thought she looked okay, but because she felt like at any time that reflection could maybe come to life and... She stared deeply into the mirror until she began to see the eyes that were looking back at her.

They were changing from brown to a dark green color then to hazel. Her skin began to crack as if it were dried out and brittle. She felt panic and the need to run but she managed to suppress it. The face in the mirror that was once her own, was now someone else's face. A girl of about fourteen. She knew the girl, she was once part of her. Even standing there staring in complete shock, she could see where she got most of her features from. It was like looking at an older sister. She suddenly snapped out of the shock and spoke almost timidly at the girl in the reflection.

"You're Alessa right?" She asked her.

The impostor in mirror smiled and nodded slowly. Apparently she was unable to speak. Cheryl resumed with what she needed to ask.

"I can't remember everything, but I think I need to remember this. It might be important...Can you tell me about a house, I think it was burned down." She started.

_You know of the house...it was in that house that I was made to _suffer...

She grabbed her head and held onto it for a minute. She felt an intense pressure in her head as the reflection girl spoke to her mind.

"Did you...were you burned in that house?" She asked.

_I was...She knew that it would speed her plans up_...

Cheryl knew this was true, deep down she remembered the events that led up to the house fire. She couldn't remember everything, but then she didn't think she was supposed to. She took her eyes away from the mirror and when she glanced back up her own reflection was back.

"Hey wait!" She yelled.

_Silent Hill..._

She fell to her knees feeling dizzy from her experience.

"Maybe I am going crazy." She muttered.

Just then her phone rang, she looked at her watch and realized that she slept for six hours. The thing with the mirror only lasted two minutes. She ran for the phone and answered it.

"Cheryl, this is Douglas. I was just calling to let you know that I'm about six hours away from Silent Hill. I'll call you again when I get there. Was there anything you wanted me to pick up for you?" He offered.

"No thank you. I'm going to Silent Hill as well." She said.

"What?!" Douglas said.

"Talk to you later, I have to pack." She said and hung up.

As she walked away she noticed an envelope on the counter. She grabbed it and examined it. "I don't remember letting anyone in." She said to herself. She opened it and looked inside. There was a map of Silent Hill and a small letter. She picked the letter out and began to read it. It went like this:

_I need your help. You don't know me, and I have never met you but you know something about Silent Hill. I know this because I knew Harry, your father. I'll be at Jack's Inn room 103. If you decide to come. Thank you._

She felt a chill crawl up her back as she began to pack for the trip. Who could have known her father? She wondered this as she left that months rent in an envelope and taped it to the door. She looked back once at the apartment she'd called home and wondered to herself if she would ever come back to it.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer thing: I don't own Silent Hill or any of it's characters, Konami does.)

Chapter 4

Silent Hill

Fog loomed over the town of Silent Hill and Cheryl could already see the transformation beginning. Roughly a mile before she hit the town, she saw a car that had wrecked into one of the very things she herself had created as Alessa. _So it really is starting._ She thought sadly.

She began to see buildings coming up in the dense fog, familiar yet alien in this plain of existence. A few more blocks and she would be a Jack's Inn. Her first destination. She didn't know where her second destination would be nor did she really want to know just yet. She would find out if this mystery person really was there or if he/she just made the note to draw her out.

It was almost nerve wracking not knowing what was going to happen. The power that resided over the town was calling to her and she could feel it in every nerve of her body. Her head was beginning to ache and she was also starting to get the cramps again.

As she drove on towards the inn she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw for a split second two people in an alleyway.

"So the changes are still happening." She mumbled and continued to drive towards the Inn.

She got out of her car and stretched looking at the old Inn where a few years before, she sat in a room wishing for revenge against Claudia for killing her father. She found herself thinking about that time quite often. She often wondered what would have happened if she let the darkness overcome her and...

"No use thinking about it right now." She said to herself as she walked up to room 103.

"Cheryl." A voice said from behind her.

She jumped at the sound and then turned around to see who it was. Standing over by her car was Douglas. He looked tired and a bit on edge. His hat sat crookedly on his head and his tie was loosened to the point of almost being totally undone. She took note that it was the tie she got him for Christmas the year before.

"Douglas." She replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I have to do something. Someone left me a note and I'm supposed to meet them here." She said hoping that Douglas wouldn't press the matter any further.

"In this room?" He asked.

She nodded and started to knock on the door. Douglas walked up behind her waiting for someone to answer. She rapped on the door twice and then listened. There was silence at first and then the bolt was being pushed back and the door knob was turned.

A tall man with slicked back graying hair answered the door. He had handsome features and was wearing a black shirt and black slacks. He had a small scar on his chin and dark brown eyes. He seemed familiar to her yet...

"Hello, your Cheryl Mason are you not?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I didn't expect you to bring anyone. Who might this be?" He asked.

"I'm Douglas Cartland, I'm with Cheryl for the time being." He said sternly.

Cheryl nodded at this and inside felt a bit of love go out to Douglas. He was trying hard to be a father figure to her and she could see it the most at that moment.

"I am Nick Carroll and I knew Harry." The man said and invited them in the room.

They cautiously walked inside waiting for anything to happen. Inside Douglas' mind he knew that in this town anything could happen. After all he was just talking to the manager of the Inn when the town suddenly got all foggy. As for the manager, he vanished inside the fog somewhere.

. As they sat down Nick went to his bed and retrieved a book. It was a hardcover novel of some sort with a black cover and a sign that seemed eerie. Cheryl knew the sign was the mark of the metatron. He laid the book down in front of them and began thumbing through pages.

"I wrote this after meeting Harry. It is a full account of the things he and several others experienced while walking through this town." He said.

He pushed the open book to Cheryl and pointed at a highlighted section. It was a few paragraphs long. She looked down at it and started to read.

_**One Harold Mason, an author, had traversed the town in search of his missing daughter. While wandering through the seemingly empty streets he experienced many odd things.**_

_**"There was snow falling from the sky even though it was a warm season. Too warm for snow. No one seemed to be there either." **_

_**He also added that there was a feeling in Silent Hill, a feeling of being drawn to the town. He described it as being pulled in like a magnet would pull in a piece of metal. **_

She stopped reading and looked over to Nick who was studying her.

"What does this have to do with anything?" She asked him.

"What doesn't it?" He shot back.

"Sir could you please just give us some answers?" Douglas asked.

"This town, there is something going on here. In all my years I've traveled to many haunted towns and this one is by far the most evil place on earth." He said.

"What about Holy Mother?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh your familiar with that work as well?" He asked sounding somewhat surprised.

"I found a copy of it in the bookstore I work at." She said.

"Well just recently a cult here known as The Order started talking about this Holy Mother. I've managed to get inside and found some very disturbing things. Among the things I've dug up was a resurrection ritual that they are planning on using." He said.

"Who are they trying to resurrect?" Cheryl asked.

"A woman named Dahlia Gillespie."

There was a shocked silence from Cheryl. She felt dizzy and sick. The things she felt and saw in the last few days were true. Dahlia, they were going to resurrect her or at least try to resurrect her. Could it be possible though? She died years before and her body was more than likely decomposed to the point of being a skeleton. That is if there really was much a of a body. She did get fried by a bolt of lightning after all.

"How can it be possible for them to resurrect her if she was burned to a crisp?" Cheryl asked.

"They found her body and preserved it as best as they could." Nick answered.

"Look, this all sounds crazy and I really have to get back to my case so I'll let you to talk some more about this." Douglas said.

He got up and started to leave, stopped and turned instead. He walked over to Cheryl and handed her a gun.

"You might need to use this." He said and walked out the door.

"This is all too much." Cheryl said and stood up.

Nick stood up as well, there was a frightened look in his eye. She could see that the man had been thinking hard about something. She decided to ask him what it was.

"Why did you call me here? What is it you want from me?" She asked.

"I merely want to see how this town reacts towards you. Up until now it was sunny outside. Upon you arrival it got very foggy out. It proves to make for some good writing material for me." He said.

"You called me out here just to see how this town reacts towards me!?" Cheryl yelled out.

He jumped at the sudden outburst.

"I'm out of here!" She said and started for the door.

Nick got up and stopped. He stared into her eyes and she could see anger in his own.

"Do you really think this town will let you leave?" He asked her.

"I'm done with you." She said and walked out the door.

As she stepped foot outside she heard a scream coming from down the road. She paused and listened waiting for more sounds. After a brief moment she decided she was just hearing things. Suddenly she heard another scream. It was coming from across the road. She ran as fast as she could to the road and saw the two people she saw earlier running from a twisted creature.

She pulled the gun out and took aim at the creature. She fired off a round and hit it in the back of the head. It staggered forward and then fell to it's knees. Without a moments hesitation she ran up to it and slammed her foot down on it's head making sure to crush it.

Off in the distance she could see the two people still running. Then the fog swallowed them up. She looked on the ground and saw blood and knew that whoever they were at least one of them was wounded. She felt sick as she started to follow the trail of blood.


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: Konami owns Silent Hill and it's characters. I don't.)

Chapter 5

Heaven's Nightmares

Cheryl followed the trail of blood until it stopped in front of a door. It was a bar, Heaven's Night, a place she had visited once a few years ago. She looked at it with some distaste before entering it. It took her a few more minutes than she thought it would to track them here. The bleeder had left three false trails and she had narrowly escaped getting caught by several creatures.

She peeked inside and saw that there was a guy resting by the bar on a stool and a woman laying face down at a table near the bar. She walk up to them and examined each of them before waking them from their restless sleep. The man had some minor cuts on his face and hand and the woman had a cut on her face. She began to shake the woman awake.

"Hey wake up! You shouldn't sleep in this place." She said.

The man suddenly sat straight up from his chair and screamed out someones name. At first she thought it was the woman's but then they started to talk. Cheryl saw that the woman realized they were in a strip joint and stifled a smile as she eyed a poster in disgust.

"Have you seen our daughter?" The woman asked her.

She shook her head and began to examine the place a little bit. Last time she found some useful items in this area and she thought maybe she would get lucky again. She shined her flashlight around the stage area and found something of use. It was a revolver and it had been sitting at the end of the stage. There was also some ammo. On the grip of the gun there was a name engraved. It said Maria. She looked down at the poster and then shrugged.

"You better take this for protection." She said.

She walked over to them and handed the gun to the man. He looked down at it and then at the ammo she handed him. He checked the cylinder and found that it carried plenty of ammo. He then examined it and placed it in his belt. He walked over to his wife and Cheryl.

"Ma'am our daughter went missing and there are things out there that can't possibly be real!" He said.

She waved a hand in front of him to stifle what he was saying.

"I've heard it all before. Monsters running around a foggy town, missing people, all of it. What were you people doing driving into Silent Hill?" She asked them.

She felt alarmed hearing that they were missing their daughter. It had to be the little girl she saw in her visions. She wondered if they had any clues as to where the little girl might be. This was starting to get more and more interesting by the minute.

"Talk to me that way?!" She heard from the man.

He looked to be maybe thirty three, with reddish hair parted to th His wife was maybe the same age as he was. They were your average modern couple, the woman tried to e side.dress like she was in her early twenties and the man looked stuck up.

"Look, I don't have time to waste standing here listening to you get angry over simple things. I'll leave if that's how you feel." She said.

She turned to walk out the door, wondering where to begin her search for the missing girl when the woman spoke up.

"Please don't."

She glanced at the two of them and then she felt her shoulders drop. She let out a sigh and started for the back door near the stage. She jiggled the door knob and found that it was unlocked. She opened the door and looked into the dimly lit hall. It was safe so she motioned for the them to follow. They made their way to a room in the back. It had a large vanity mirror and a chair in front of it. Cheryl figured it must have been the dressing room.

"Now, answer my question. What are you doing wandering around Silent Hill?" She asked them rather heatedly.

They glanced at each other and then looked down at their feet. To Cheryl, it looked as if they were hiding something. Possibly feeling guilty about something. _Could they be involved with The Order somehow?_She wondered as she studied their faces.

"It looked like a nice place to go for a vacation." Nick said, his face was flushed.

"Well it's not. You should try to leave as soon as possible." Cheryl said.

She had seen a lot of things happen in this town and she knew that it was possible to die here and never be found. She often wondered why people still flocked to the town, was the power of Samael or Valtiel or whatever really that strong? She began to rub her temples, the aching was more frequent.

"-The cops are?" The woman asked.

She was too lost in her own thoughts, and only heard the last bit of the sentence. It angered her a little though. These people weren't nearly as dedicated to looking for their daughter as her own father was for her. It made her feel a bit sad.

"You don't seem to realize that we are the only people here! I'm not sure were we are exactly but we're outside of our own realm. It sounds weird I know, but it's true. How old is your daughter?" She asked them.

"Ten. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She goes by the name Jessie or Jessica. She was wearing jeans and a turtleneck sweater." The woman said.

Cheryl could see that the woman wanted to go out in the streets and search for their daughter. The man seemed more the type to call the cops and sit on his ass while they did all the work. _Well good luck with that in this town buddy,_ she thought to herself.

_This is the girl, it has to be the one. But why do they need her? Have I gotten too old for them? Maybe, or maybe they were going to use her for something else. What about the burning, it was similar to what happened to Alessa all those years ago. I can't piece it all together just yet. I need more time._

She thought to herself ignoring The man's stares.

_His biggest mistake would be to try and blame me for any of this. I can tell he thinks I'm up to something or maybe he thinks I'm involved somehow._ She thought.

"What was your name, I didn't get it." He said.

"Cheryl Mason." She said.

"I'm Nick Devlin and this is my wife Blair." He said.

"Not another Nick." Cheryl muttered.

"Do you have any ideas where your daughter might be at all?" Cheryl asked them.

"No, none at all. This is our first trip into the town and quite frankly I think it will be our last." Nick said.

"How did you get here? Where is your vehicle?"

"It's outside of town. We crashed-" Blair started.

"Outside of town. You ran into the winged thing out there." Cheryl finished.

Blair fell to her knees and began to cry again. Cheryl could understand it well enough, she often wondered if Harry did the same for her all those years ago. She saw the husband holding the wife and wondered how they had gotten involved in such a terrible mess. Nick glanced at her and then back to his wife. She could tell he was thinking about the town and what was dwelling on the streets. It would be unnatural to be of a sound clear mind when walking the streets or hiding in little places such as this one.

"Will you help us?" He asked Cheryl.

"We love her so much and losing her would be too much for either of us to bear." He said.

She sighed, "Yeah, I'll try to help you as best as I can." She said.

They walked through an alley that led to the Pete's bowl-a-rama. She led them past the gas station and down the road a little ways to Jacks Inn. They stopped there, Cheryl looking around for creatures, just to be safe. She turned around and looked at the couple.

"Look, this isn't a very big town so you can't get lost. We'll have to split up. I'll go towards the south and search the Blue Creek Apartments, you guys go search Rosewater park. It's just down the road a ways. If you see anything shoot it. After you've shot it step on it and make sure it's dead." She said and began to walk away from them.

"Wait! What in God's name is going on here? Is this Hell?" Nick asked her.

_About as close to hell as it's going to get,_ She thought to herself. Rather than saying it out loud, she just shrugged her shoulders and began to walk down the road away from them. She was running out of patients and if they asked her any more questions it would piss her off. She needed to get away from them as soon as possible. But she wondered of it was smart to send them in a direction that she figured the little girl wouldn't be just to get them out of the way.

Suddenly she stopped and looked back. They were both looking at her like two scared little children. She thought they kind of looked like scared children.

"We'll meet at this motel in two hours." She said and continued her trek.

She walked through the foggy streets looking around for clues that a little girl might have dropped. Maybe a book or a drawing, (_I left clues like that..._) anything that resembled something a little girl would bring with her. She felt stupid for not asking them for a photograph but she already knew what the little girl would look like. She did see her in a vision of sorts after all.

She approached an alley and peered around. There weren't very many of those monsters roaming the streets in this area. She noticed one walking off in the distance but it kept to itself for the time being. She walked into the alley and began searching for the back door to the Blue Creek Apartments.

There was a lot of doors back there and at first she couldn't find the right door. After her third try she found it and began to walk into a darkened stairwell. It led to the second floor of the building. It was damp and dimly lit and the place smelled of old laundry and mildew. There were boards nailed to windows and doors alike in the hall and where some doors should have been there was nothing but fresh plaster.

There were news papers scattered about all over the floor and graffiti written on some of the walls. It was a disgusting place to walk around and for once she wasn't so sure if she should walk any further into the building. _At least it's not Brookhaven._ She thought cynically.

She entered a room that was not boarded up and looked around. There wasn't much just a chair and a few mattresses tossed around on the floor. She began looking in cupboards and closets for something. She hoped to find some kind of clue, but after searching through it, found nothing but a box of bullets and a suicide note of sorts.

_**Tonight I will do it. In my beloveds apartment up on the 3**__**rd**__** floor. Why did she reject me? I only wanted to be with her. Oh well, I'll lock the key to the front door in a safe in the back of this room. I don't need to memorize the combination. I have it on me somewhere... Well I guess I better go up there and be done with all of this. I love you my dearest Polly...**_

_**David**_

"What kind of sick person would write such a nasty suicide note!?" She said out loud.

She walked out of the room and began to walk down the hall looking for a stair case to take her up to the third floor. In the middle of the hall she found one. As she turned the door knob she heard something behind her.

Instinct took over and she took three giant jumps backward. Her back hit the wall and she shined her flashlight just in time to see a hunched over ape like creature. It stood around four feet tall and was rotting in some places of it's body. It grunted as she shined her light on it.

It jumped out at her with lightening speed swinging at her with it's left hand, which was armed with four long razor sharp claws. She barely escaped having her head sliced open by it. She took another giant leap back and took her gun out. She aimed it and began to fire round after round into it's thick rotting hide.

The thing bellowed out in pain and began to slump towards her. She backed away again and shot it two more times in the face. It fell forwards and began to writhe in pain. She walked up to it and stomped on it's head. Black ooze leaked from it's eyes and mouth. It stopped moving.

She stood there for another minute breathing hard, waiting for her body to calm down. Her heart was beating fast and she could almost taste the fear she was feeling. She had to get to the third floor and fast.

She opened the door and began to walk up to the third floor ignoring the noise of laughing children that emanated from somewhere in the stairwell she was now climbing. She felt something rustle under her left foot and looked down. It was a map of the building. She grabbed it and tucked it in her front pants pocket.

She walked up to the third floor and peeked out the door. She didn't want any more surprises like the one she just had. She examined the hallway, it was empty of any of those ape things. It looked much like the previous hallway but the smell was different. It smelled like something rotting in this one. Something or someone.

She began to look around for clues to the room that the suicide letter mentioned. It was the last room at the end of the hall. She opened the door and was overpowered by the smell of someone dead. She walked into the darkened room and saw a body sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. In it's right hand was a gun. The left was holding something that she couldn't quite see. She shined her light on it and found that it was a note.

"What the hell...?" She muttered and began to approach the body.

She opened the left hand and dug the letter out.

_**We will be together forever now my love.**_

She dropped it and began to gag. It was very disturbing, all of it. She began to look around in his pockets searching for the combination but found nothing. Only his wallet, which was empty.

"This guy must have been on something when he wrote that letter. He doesn't have anything on him at all." She said to herself.

She began to search the apartment and found another body in a bedroom. It was a womans body and it was filled with holes. She examined the body and found nothing on her either. She was about to leave when she heard a noise in the living room. It was the sound of someone falling to the floor. It was followed by a blood curdling scream.

Her heart skipped a beat and her palms became sweaty. She cautiously entered the living room again and saw the body of the man laying on the floor. She shined her flashlight on him and found that there was a tattoo on his neck.

_**12 34 21 23**_

"So you really did have the combination on you." She said.

She memorized it and left the room. She ran to the 2nd floor and then ran some more to the room she found the letter in. She began to look for the safe and was surprised to find it right out in the open. She felt fear grip her once more.

"That wasn't there before..." She said.

She tried the combination and saw that it worked. She turned the latch and opened the rusty door. Inside was a small pink bag and a key. The key was to the front door of this nightmarish building. The bag however, she didn't know what it was. She grabbed it and examined it. There was a cell phone, some toys, and a note book.

On the inside flap it said, **Property of Jessica Devlin.** She felt her blood run cold as she read this. She frantically began rifling through the pages of the notebook and found most of it to be blank. She checked it more thoroughly and found a message on the back page.

_**Go to School**_.

Cheryl felt tears sting her face. She remembered that the old Cheryl wrote the exact same thing years ago. Back when Harry was still alive. The school was all the way on the other side of the town across the lake. Did it really mean that school? She began to walk out into the hall when a sharp pain ran into her head.

She let out a yelp and fell to her knees. She was writhing in pain when she heard someone chuckling. She looked up to see a cloaked figure standing at the other end of the hall. It stood there chuckling in front of a fire escape door. The light from outside made it easy to see that whoever it was was actually human.

"Who the hell are you." She muttered through the pain.

"Oh Cheryl, I'm surprised! How shameful that you don't remember me." The voice said.

She recognized the voice, was familiar with it. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Claire?" She asked.

"Yes Cheryl. It's me, Claire. You look surprised to see me." Claire said.

"But why?" Cheryl said.

The pain was subsiding now and she looked over at the other girl with pure hatred. Claire was working for The Order. Cheryl should have known. The book that was lying on the floor back at the bookstore, the pain Cheryl was feeling at the time. The remark about her acting like she just lost her father. It was all there.

"Because we found a way to resurrect our Holy Mother. We have everything we need except for two items. The White Chrism and The book of Lost Memories. You Cher, are going to get them for us."Claire said.

"Why me?" She asked.

She was reaching for the gun that was now tucked away in her waist band. She needed to distract Claire and yet she needed to get more info from her as well.

"Because you are a survivor with a history to this place. Plus, you still have the God inside you. What you killed was merely a leftover from the previous one. You can still birth our God." She said and began to laugh some more.

"What about the little girl?" Cheryl asked.

"She will make a vessel for our Holy Mother Dahlia to reside. We needed someone without any ties whatsoever to anyone. We found it in her. As a matter of fact her very birth seems to be a mystery to everyone who is involved in this." She said.

"No this can't be happening." Cheryl said.

"Cheer up Cher-Bear! At least your still of some use to people. I mean your giving birth to our God will be a mark in the very history of this town. It's not everyday someone like you leads the world into paradise." Claire said.

"Now, let's talk business." She started.

"Wait! Where are you keeping the little girl?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh shes around. Heh. Shes in a safe place for now. Don't worry we can't do anything to her yet. We need the rest of the materials to revive our mother remember? Geeze Cher, try and keep up!" Claire chimed.

_My best bet would be to check the school, but first I need to deal with this lunatic, _she thought. She looked around searching for something use on Claire other than the gun. There was nothing around except for old news papers and discarded cans.

"Don't even think about trying to run. You of all people should know that you can't escape town." Claire said menacingly.

Cheryl threw her gun up and fired off a shot in the general direction that Claire was standing.

The girl screamed out in shock holding her arms up to cover her face. Cheryl then took a running charge at her. She ducked low and caught Claire in the mid section sending them both flying out into the empty space between the two apartment buildings.

Claire fell in between them while Cheryl miraculously managed to grab a hold of the other apartment Buildings ledge. She pulled herself up and then quickly looked down to see where the other girl had landed. To her surprise Claire was already running out from between the two buildings, She stopped once and glared up at Cheryl. She winced at the angry look Claire shot her and then she closed the door to the apartment building fire escape.

As she made her way down to the first floor lobby she began to tremble. They had known where she was, had in fact never forgotten about her. Who could she trust? No one as far as she was concerned. She walked to the front door and placed the key in the lock. She walked out the door leaving the key.

"Looks like this is going to be a fun day after all." She muttered sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

( Disclaimer, I don't own Silent Hill or some of the characters used in this story. Konami does.)

Author's note:_ Well it's been quite a few months and I've been working on the Dawn of the Dead stuff, but the whole time my mind was always drifting back to this story and Child of Sacrifice my other Silent Hill fanfic. So without further delay I shall walk back into the foggy streets of Silent Hill, please rejoin me... _

Chapter 6

Neely's Bar

Cheryl began a cautious but steady walk into the foggy streets of Silent Hill, she knew that it was going to be a long walk to old Silent Hill but she figured she didn't have much choice. How long would it actually take? She wondered about that, an hour or two maybe even more depending on what she ran into.

_What am I doing here?_ She suddenly asked herself, even though she already knew the answer to that question. It was the little girl that she thought of, she just didn't want that little girl to end up like her. She remembered Alessa's pain, she remembered the fire and Travis Grady but even more so the pain of the burns she had suffered in that life.

She was on her way towards Nathan Ave. when she stopped and turned to the right instead of the left. She had to wait for the little girl Jessica's parents first, assuming they got out of the park alive. She began to jog towards the Inn listening to the creatures moving around in the fog. Twice something flew high above her.

She made it to the Inn and walked to a random room and tried the door, it was locked. She wandered to the front desk and waited in the small waiting area. There was a magazine that had several interesting articles about Silent Hill in them. She read the magazine with an amusing outlook on it.

"If they only knew how it really was here." She mumbled.

She saw Claire in her mind, the girl that would come to work with hangovers from partying at clubs all night. Would the sect really approve such a thing as that? She felt a sting and sadness come over her. Claire was a jerk, but Cheryl liked her in her own way.

How many people were sent to spy on her since Harry had killed the one all those years ago? Self defense, that's what the papers said and they were right. Her dad would have gladly killed all of them for her, she knew it and felt safe with him. But then he was killed.

She wondered briefly if they would spy on her until the day she died. The thought sent shivers down her spine so she tried to put it out of her head. She glanced out into the thick dancing fog, but there was no sign of Nick or Blair. She felt troubled by this.

"I guess I should go look for them." She said to the empty room.

She opened the door and that was when she heard the screams and the sounds of shoes slapping pavement. A gunshot echoed out into the streets and then she heard more screaming. She ran towards the noise, hoping that they weren't very far from where she was.

"BLAIR! NICK!" She yelled into the fog.

She squinted into the fog and could make the outline of something, it was small and thin. It had to be Blair. She wondered where Nick was. As she approached the shape another one suddenly burst into sight. Both shapes began to run towards her. Then just as she was about to greet them they ran past her. Blair took the time to look back once and then tried to catch up to Nick.

"RUN! FOR GOD'S SAKE RUN!" Blair screamed.

Cheryl saw a huge form around ten feet away. It was moving at a moderately fast pace. She began to run trying to catch up to the married couple. She didn't dare look back knowing that it would be drawing closer to them despite it's large size. She ran with hopes that they could maybe shake it off and not have to worry about it for a while.

"Neely's Bar!" She screamed at Nick.

"Where the hell is it?!" He screamed back.

She began to sprint ignoring the soreness in her legs and the pain in her side. She ran past Munson St. onto Katz St. and there on the corner of Katz like a beacon of hope, was Neely's bar. They slammed the door shut behind them and hid behind the bar.

"Do you think it saw us?" Blair asked, she was looking crazy eyed and on the verge of going insane. Cheryl noticed a cut on her arm that wasn't there when they first met.

"Let's hope not because we just ran into a dead end." Cheryl whispered.

"What!?" Nick said just above a whisper.

Blair shushed him and began to shiver. She was holding her legs tightly to her chest and began to rock back and forth slightly. She seemed more like a child then a woman. Her arm was bleeding slightly, the cut was shallow.

The five minutes in between them was maddeningly long, each second that ticked by felt like ten seconds. They knew it was out there, and Cheryl still didn't know what "it" was. She was about to tell them that she thought they lost it when they heard a screeching noise, like metal scraping against pavement. Just outside a mere inch away from the newspaper that covered the window, there was a form. It was a mass of shadow and as Cheryl peeked around the side of the bar, she could see that there was something wrong with it's right arm.

It stood there for a minute, then two. They waited quietly hoping that it would leave. Three minutes past and it was still standing there, they could hear it's raspy breathing, could smell it's rotten skin. Six minutes went by and finally it started to move. Blair began to shudder harder then ever and Nick had to put his arms around her and reassure her that it really left.

They sat in the bar for another ten minutes just to be sure, Cheryl figured that it would have covered more ground the longer they waited. Her mind was thinking something else entirely as they sat there. What if it was just waiting for them to come out of the bar? Standing on the roof or right next to the door just out of sight?

She stood up and walked straight to the door and opened it. Nick let out a gasp and Blair had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming. They saw fog and nothing more. Just in front of the door was one of the pterodactyl things, it was lying on the ground split nearly in two. There were also foot prints that led off into the fog.

"Let's go, I think I know where your daughter might be." She said and began to walk out into the fog.

"You think you might know where she went?" Nick said and suddenly found strength to carry on.

Blair was right behind him rushing to catch up with Cheryl. They caught up to her and began a barrage of questions which she patiently answered. Then they began to walk towards old Silent Hill, the place where Cheryl as Alessa, was most familiar with.


	7. Chapter 7

( Disclaimer, I don't own Silent Hill or some of the characters used in this story. Konami does.)

Chapter 7

The boat

She could see it in her head as she sat in the cold dark lobby of the burnt out Hotel. She and Blair were soaking wet from the swim to shore. Neither of them had anticipated that anything would go the way it did, but somehow things got bad, worse than anyone could expect. Death to both of them would have been the only thing worse than what had happened.

Nick...

Cheryl tried her hardest to find the right words to say to Blair, something that would make her feel better. But she knew anything she said would have been meaningless. She also knew that it was still possible that he was alive somewhere. That that arm could have been someone else's arm. She wanted to believe that but then again, she didn't really believe it at all.

"I think we should find some different clothes." She finally managed to say.

Blair sat in silence on a chair that had survived the fire. She was wrapped up in a curtain that she picked up off the ground. Her eyes were nearly glazed over from shock, Cheryl didn't like that look. She knew that the woman was losing her mind.

"Blair, I'm going to leave you here. I'll find your daughter and then come back to you. I promise." She said.

She walked into the hallway and then went to the door that led outside. She saw an empty parking lot. She could feel water rush up between her toes as she walked past the lot. It was annoying her, but she decided that she didn't want any clothes from this town. It would be disgusting, wearing something from here.

She began to jog until the streets started to look familiar. Bachman road and Graig St. were just ahead of her. She kept her jog up until she saw Bradbury St. She stopped on the corner and took a quick breather. She wondered how she was going to get past the large gap in the road. It separated her from her destination. She let out an exasperated sigh and started to walk in a different direction.

She ran to Bloch St. and Bachman Rd. and stood on the corner of the street staring in disbelief. Another gap. She felt a chill run up her spine and saw that right behind her was the old Balkan Church. Her mother used that church for her evil purposes.

She decided to try one more road and to her surprise, it was still there. She let out a sigh of relief and began to jog down that street. She could feel the wind rush past her, could hear it as it rushed by her ears. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she was standing in front of a house that had no significance to her. She checked the door and found that it was locked. A surge of panic swept through her. She didn't know why she felt this way, maybe it had something to do with the past. Did Harry take this path to get to the elementary school all those years ago?

She wondered what happened to the key when the door knob turned. She grabbed the gun Douglas had given her and pointed it at the door. Just then Nick Carroll opened the door.

"Don't shoot! It's me Nick!" He said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cheryl asked as she pushed him aside and walked into the house examining it.

"I was looking into something and well things started to change. I think I might be losing my mind. This isn't rational, none of it should be, but it is. Maybe it's an illusion?" He mumbled more to himself than to her.

"Trust me, it isn't an illusion. You're in the darkness of this town." She said.

"Harry told me that it was here, just underneath like a veil. An entirely different reality. The Holy mother sect talked about it as well. I scoffed inside, but part of me wanted to see it. Is this real?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"How can it be? I mean, this can't exist at the same time as the real town can it?" He asked her.

"I don't think this is the real town at all. I think it's someones idea of how the town once was. Twisting it and distorting to their own liking. Notice that we're cut off from the outside world by huge cliffs and dead ends? It has to be someone that thought a lot like Alessa." She said.

"Who? The girl that housed the God?" Nick asked.

"Yes, she's gone now, somehow this doesn't make any sense. It seems just like it did all those years before. Not the newer district, but this area." She said thoughtfully.

She began to walk away leaving Nick behind. He stumbled over a shelf trying to follow her. He had a look of fear on his face and she knew that he really wasn't a bad person, just one that got caught up in the mess of things.

"Don't...leave me here please." He begged her.

She couldn't help but crack a smile at this as she continued to walk out the back door and into the back yard. She saw a shovel and grabbed it testing it's weight. She handed it to Nick and then the two of them walked off into the alley. She looked south and began to walk in that direction.

"The school is this way." She said.

"Why are we going to the school?" He asked.

"Because I have to find someone there." She replied.

They jogged the rest of the way and only stopped when they saw the building looming over them like some unforeseen omen. The shadow of the building swallowed them and it seemed as if the building was inviting them to their deaths. The only thing that was moving outside of the building were a few dead leaves that rustled and drifted across the cracked cement that once served as a sidewalk.

They crossed it and walked up the steps and entered the school. The doors creaked as they pushed them open and then a memory flashed briefly in Cheryl's mind. _WITCH!_ She jumped almost as if the sound were real and not just part of her memories.

"What is it?!" Nick asked in a panicky voice.

"Nothing, just a memory from a past life." She mumbled and went into the main hall.

They walked into the hall and began to look around for clues as to where the little girl might be.

Cheryl grabbed the flashlight she had in her pocket and began to shine it down the hallway. Just beyond the light there was a movement, slight but there. She walked over to where it was and found a piece of the notebook. She picked it up and read it.

_Room 203._

She began to walk towards the stairs when Nick stopped her.

"Cheryl, we have to hide!" He said.

"What?" She started but he grabbed her and pulled her into a room. They moved to the back of it and hid behind a desk. She listened to the tiny foot falls just outside the door, it sounded like a whole bunch of children were just outside of the room. She could hear their giggles. The doorknob began to shake and then turn. It opened slowly.

_Blair_

"Nick...Oh Nick..." Blair moaned.

She stood up and dropped the curtain despite her damp clothes and began to walk towards the door she saw Cheryl exit. She walked out into the parking lot and looked around, more of the same. Nothing but emptiness and fog. She wondered if maybe they didn't deserve this. Her especially, considering what she did.

_"I am willing to bet you didn't know you had a very special daughter did you. She can bring about a paradise that this world has never seen before and all you have to do is give her to us. We'll be in a small town called Silent Hill. All you have to do is bring her there." _The man told her.

She fought with her morales but after she seen first hand what her daughter could do she became a believer. It was the rain, it came down one evening for no reason at all. A very unseasonable December rain. She knew it was Jessica that caused it, she was crying that day over a dead cat and the rain was salty and warm, more like tears. At first she thought she was losing her mind, then she realized with some shock that it was raining in just that one area.

Her daughter was special indeed, but how did she come into such power and who were her real parents? She wondered this quite often during the last four or five months. Then there was Nick, who insisted that she was no more special than any other girl her age. Even when he came home and saw the rain, watched it melt the snow around their house, he refused to believe it was caused by Jessie.

_"Come on, how can a little girl make rain? It's just global warming stuff babe. You really do have some weird ideas sometimes."_ He said.

She felt a surge of anger at his disbelief. But then she wondered who the people were that knew about Jessica and how on earth did they find her? Holy Mother. They worked for some priestess or something, that's what she figured.

_"What is that!?"_

She shuddered as she walked past an amusement park that was chain shut. Nick had shouted that as the boat began to tip. There was something in the water and it swam fast, none of them really had a chance to see what it was. The boat was flipped and she and Cheryl had tried to swim to shore as fast as they could. They somehow made it to the dock before either of them realized that Nick wasn't with them.

There was just that arm. It looked like his arm, his coat, even his watch. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes blurring her vision. She wiped them and was promptly thrown to the ground by the huge monster that had been pursuing them since their arrival. She felt one of her nails being ripped from her finger as she landed on the ground.

It advanced on her swinging it's large jagged blade down at her full force. She rolled out of the way as it slammed into the road sending up chunks of pavement and dirt. It looked at her with it's hideous black eye and screamed. She never in her life heard such a scream before and she screamed back in terror.

It moved towards her again raising it's arm, getting ready to strike her down, this time it would succeed. She could see it in it's cold black eye. She closed her eye's and prayed for a quick death. Hoping that it would crush her skull and instantly kill her. She heard it growl, had enough time to think that she was sorry for not loving her child more, for even thinking of coming to this town and then she heard something else.

A gunshot.


End file.
